Reverse
by UchihaKudi
Summary: Angenommen, Sasuke hätte sich am Anfang seiner Genintage bis über beide Ohren in Sakura verliebt und nicht andersherum. Wie wäre Naruto wohl dann ausgegangen? Young Love. SasuSaku.


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto but I own this plot._

* * *

**_Reverse_**

**Eine Fanfiction von UchihaKudi**

* * *

**Prolog**

_"Man sieht oft etwas hundert Mal, tausend Mal, ehe man es zum allerersten Mal wirklich sieht."_

**Christian Morgenstern (1871-1914),**** dt****.**** Schriftsteller**

_"__Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you  
And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you"_

**SafetySuit – Song: Anywhere But Here**

* * *

Der Regen floss wie aus Kübeln die Dachziegeln hinab und das laute Gluckern in den Straßengullys verfolgte die wenigen eilenden Passanten, die an diesem späten Nachmittag auf den Straßen Konohas unterwegs waren. Die wenigen unter ihnen konnten noch unter Dachvorsprüngen Schutz vor dem strömenden Regen finden.

Allerdings hatten nicht alle so viel Glück.

In _Takumi's Gemischtwarenladen_ nahm die junge Kassiererin kaum Notiz von dem klatschnassen Jungen, der ungeduldig das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere verlagerte. Wie in kleinen Sturzbächen floss der Regen von seinen Haarspitzen runter über die dunkelblaue Regenjacke und an den Hosenbeine der weiten Shorts entlang, bevor es sich in kleinen Pfützen auf den glatten Boden sammelte. Die kohlschwarzen Augen, rumrahmt von dicken schwarzen Wimpern, die im Augenblick zackenartig zusammenklebten, sahen die Kassiererin grimmig an. Diese nahm sich Zeit der Welt beim Einscannen der Waren und kaute dabei träge mit offenem Mund auf ein Kaugummi, was immer wieder zwischen den Zähnen aufblitzte. Das Kaugummi war allerdings nicht pink, sondern ganz grau. Der Junge verzog das Gesicht.

Gerade als sie die Waren verpacken wollte, schnappte sich der Junge die Tüte samt Einkaufware und flitzte ohne weiteres Wort aus dem Laden in den strömenden Regen.

Draußen versuchte sich Sasuke die Kapuze über den Kopf zu ziehen und gleichzeitig das verpackte Gemüse in die Tüte zu verstauen. Natürlich fiel es seiner Mutter heute ein, ihm zum Einkaufen zu schicken, um das Festessen anlässlich seiner morgigen Einschulung vorzubereiten. Aber das gewünschte Gemüse war im Supermarkt bei ihnen im Distrikt ausverkauft und daher musste Sasuke den Laden am Ende der Stadt aufsuchen. Und dann hatte ihn auch noch der Platzregen überrascht und die dumme Kassiererin hatte auch noch so getrödelt. Dabei hatte ihm sein älterer Bruder versprochen ein paar neue Kunststücke beizubringen, sobald er von seiner ANBU-Mission wieder heimgekehrt war. Bestimmt war er schon zu Hause.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, machte er plötzlich halt, als er etwas im Augenwinkel aufblitzen sah.

_Pink._

Sasuke blinzelte und wurde langsamer. Er wischte sich die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und blickte in die Gasse rechts von ihm.

Tatsächlich.

Pink. Wie Kaugummi. Nicht wie das graue Etwas der Kassiererin, sondern wie pinkes, frisch aus dem Bonbonpapier ausgepacktes Kaugummi.

Völlig alleine stand sie im Regen. In einem knallroten Kleid, das sich lächerlich stark von ihren Haaren abhob, wirkte sie völlig surreal in der grauen, schmutzigen Gasse. Ihre Haarfarbe stach heraus wie ein nicht vorhergesehner Farbtropfen auf dem Gemälde eines Künstlers. Eigentlich sollte er weitergehen. Seine Mutter würde auf das Gemüse warten. Und sein Bruder. Aber er konnte seine Neugier nicht zurückhalten. Nur ganz kurz. Um zu gucken, ob es von nahem genauso aussah wie Kaugummi.

Zögernd ging er auf das Mädchen zu. Jetzt sah er, dass sie etwa in seinem Alter sein musste und sich zu einer kleinen Kiste hinabbeugte, die mit einem aufgespannten Regenschirm bedeckt war. Dicke, nasse Strähnen versperrten ihr Gesicht und seine Neugier wuchs. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie noch in Konoha gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war sie neu hergezogen und wurde auch morgen ihre Einschulung haben? Plötzlich gefiel ihm der Gedanke, so viel pink jeden Tag in der Ninja-Akademie zu begegnen.

„So, jetzt muss euch doch warm und gemütlich sein, nicht wahr?" Wie zur Bestätigung erklang leises Miauen aus der Kiste.

Ihre Stimme hörte sich genauso süß an wie ihre Haare aussahen. Wie aus Zuckerwatte gemacht.

Reflexartig schob sie die Strähnen hinters Ohr und hob den Kopf. Endlich sah er ihr Gesicht. Porzellanartig wie das einer Puppe. Riesige grüne Augen, die fast ihr ganzes Gesicht ausmachten. Und rosafarbene Lippen, die zu ihrem Haar passten und zu einem leichten „O" geformt waren. Sasuke spürte wie seine Ohren plötzlich ganz warm wurden.

Erst jetzt merkte er, dass ihn das Mädchen entdeckt hatte und ihn neugierig an. Sasuke fühlte sich ertappt. Ruckartig stellte er sich aufrecht hin und vergrub die Hände in die Taschen. Räuspernd machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Kiste: „Da. Wieso hast du dein Regenschirm in die Kiste gestellt." Es hörte sich weniger wie eine Frage an, sondern eher wie ein Vorwurf.

Dem Mädchen schien das aber nicht auszumachen. Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, bemerkte sie: „Die Kätzchen brauchen das eher als ich." Und dann verzog sie die Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

Sasuke spürte wie das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte und musste schwer schlucken. Plötzlich wütend auf sich und das sonderbare Mädchen, das ihn aus der Fassung brachte, entgegnete er brüsk: „Du wirkst ganz nass." _Und deine Haare erst._

Kichernd legte sie die Hände vorm Mund, als hätte er was besonders witziges gesagt. „Jii-san meinte früher immer, dass ich aufpassen soll, dass der Regen meine Haarfarbe nicht rauswäscht."

Dieser Gedanke gefiel Sasuke ganz und gar nicht. Plötzliche erinnerte er sich wieder an die Worte seiner Mutter, Mädchen immer nett und höflich zu behandeln. Obwohl er das andere Geschlecht meistens nervig und uninteressant fand, machte er bei ihr eine Ausnahme. Zögernd streckte er ihr die Supermarkttüte hin, die er immer noch hielt. Als ihn das Mädchen nur verdutzt ansah und seine Geste nicht ganz zu verstehen schien, machte er wenige große Schritte auf sie zu und steckte ihr kurzerhand die Tüte über den Kopf. Und dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Erschrocken trat sie einen Schritt zurück und zog die Tüte vom Kopf.

Der Junge hatte aber bereits die Flucht ergriffen.

* * *

Am nächsten morgen konnte er es kaum abwarten, seine Klassenkameraden zu sehen. Dabei ging es eigentlich nur um eine ganz _bestimmte_ Klassenkameradin. Innerlich ganz aufgeregt, aber nach außenhin gelassen wie es für einen Uchiha gehörte, nahm er mit den anderen Kindern Platz in der Klasse, während sich die Eltern hinten aufreihten. Währen alle anderen im Raum dem neuen Meister Iruka Umino lauschten, glitt sein Blick suchend über die Köpfe seine neuen Kameraden. Trotz mahnender Blicke seiner Mutter hatte der Junge vor ihm den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt, während sein Tischnachbar geräuschvoll Chips aus der Tüte futterte. Ein anderer hatte den Kopf auf einen Arm abgestützt und schien im Halbschlaf zu sein. Einige Mädchen warfen ihm unverhohlen Blicke zu und stießen sich dann kichernd mit den Ellbogen in die Seiten, sobald sich sein Blick mit ihren kreuzte.

Aber er schien sie nicht wahrzunehmen. Er traute sich selbst nicht, zu zugeben nach was er Ausschau hielt.

* * *

Nach dem Familienessen entschuldigte sich Sasuke vom Tisch und rannte dieselbe Gasse hinab, die er auch am Vortag betreten hatte. Dort angekommen, warf er einen Blick in die Kiste und sah nur die zufrieden schlafenden Kätzchen, die Schutz vor den Sonnenstrahlenden unter dem Regenschirm gefunden hatten.

Er wartete den ganzen Nachmittag in der Gasse.

Aber sie kam nicht.

Von pink fehlte jegliche Spur.

* * *

**A/N: **Deutsch ist nicht meine Muttersprache d.h. ich entschuldige mich für etwaige Grammatikfehler. Ansonsten: Neugierig geworden? Ich wollte schon immer eine Story über eine jungen, bis über die Ohren verliebten Sasuke schreiben! Hach, nichts ist schöner als junge Liebe ! /(^o^)/ Btw, im Laufe der Story werde ich eventuell das Rating noch ändern. R&R!


End file.
